


The one where they lose each other

by missflack



Series: The one where James Carstairs and Jack Frost are brothers [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Jack Frost Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter of a series I am writing. I’ll post the second one in a couple of days. The title pretty much explains it… This first part is based on The Rise Of The Guardians, but the rest will be based on Cassandra Clare’s books. None of the characters are mine, credits to owners and yadda yadda yadda</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they lose each other

The first thing he saw was the moon. He wasn’t sure where he was or how he’d gotten here, but he knew where he should go.

\-----

James loved having an older brother. But he specially loved it when it was winter. Like now. They left the institute in a hurry, leaving behind their mother telling them to be careful. They didn’t have to be careful, Jack was his hero. Nothing would happen to them, nothing ever did. But today was different. James woke up with a horrible feeling. Even though he was twelve, he felt it in his guts. Something was wrong. Jack sensed it – he always did – and decided to take Jem skating on the frozen lake.

They should’ve known better. That’s the only thing going through Jem’s head. In less than two weeks, it would be spring. Of course the snow would start melting. And now he can feel and hear the ice cracking beneath their feet. Jack looks startled, but only for a second, then a smile spreads on his face. Jem feels a little bit better, but he cant help it.

‘’Jack, I’m scared’’

As he tried to take a step closer, the ice cracked beneath his foot and Jem could see in his eyes that he didn’t know what to do and despair crept up, making it hard for him to breathe.

‘’I know, I know, but you- you are going to be alright. You are not going to fall in. We- we are going to have a little fun instead!’’

‘’No we are not!’’ he was close to tears now. He just wanted to go back to his mum and dad.

‘’Would I trick you?’’ he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

‘’Yes! You always play tricks!’’ this was not the time for jokes.

‘’Yeah, well… Not this time. I promise you are going to be fine!’’ and of course, Jem believed him. ‘’Do you want to play a game! We’re gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day. It’s easy… One-‘’ the ice cracked, but Jack didn’t fall and with two more steps, e had Jem laughing and a staff in hands. ‘’Now its your turn.’’

And as he took steps towards Jack, the ice was crumbling, but he knew Jack wouldn’t let him fall. He promised. As he heard a loud cracking noise, Jack hooked the end of the staff around him and pushed him away. And just like that he was safe. He looked up just in time to see it happening. The triumphant smile vanish from Jack’s face as the ground gave away under him. Jem was safe, but Jack wasn’t.


End file.
